


Dirty Talk

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, established relationship, smut (daddy kink, choking kink), 2% fluffBoba’s not a talker until you bring it out of him.Translations:Mesh’la - Mando’a for beautiful
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dirty Talk

Boba threw you down on the bed, eyes hungry. You were naked and wet from the shower he’d just plucked you out of. “Babe! Half of me is soaped up!” He smiled naughtily at you and shrugged. His hands ran over your soapy body. “I couldn’t wait any longer.” You give a small smile at that. “Well we’re here now, so I guess we can fuck.”

“Generous of you,” he kisses one of your breasts, massaging the other. You moan. “I know.” He flips you on your side and lays down behind you. His hard cock drags against your wet thigh. He presses his body against yours, and slides his shaft between your legs, into your folds. You sigh salaciously, anticipating. He slowly nuzzles the head of his cock into your entrance, driving you crazy. He knows this. The head of his cock finally enters you, then exits. You sigh, frustrated but aroused. He does it again. Just as you are about to start begging, he slammed his cock into you. You call out in surprise. “Baby, mmm that feels good.” He started to thrust into you, slowly but at an intense angle. You spread wider, trusting him. One of his hands traveled to your tits, which he grabbed to hold on to you.

“Fuck me like you have to get your money’s worth,” you said lustily.

Boba stops fucking you. “That’s... that’s too much. I don’t want-“

“It’s just pretend,” you are a little annoyed at the interruption. “Plus, how many filthy things have you already heard and said in your lifetime?” you raise an eyebrow, looking over your shoulder at him.

“A lot, but I don’t like saying it to you.“

“Pleaaaase, you said whatever makes me happy,” you wheedle.

He sighs, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” you sniff.He shakes his head, almost snorting in amusement. You push back into him, wiggling your hips. His grip on you tightens and he starts to move in and out of you again. There is silence for a moment, and you are about to say something. His hand ghosted over your nipples. “You want me to make you feel good, little one?” His voice flows over you. You inhaled shakily, “Yes...”

“How you like feeling me so deep inside of you?” He punctuated this by stopping mid thrust. You moaned, happy he was saying anything. He pulled out and turned you on your back. Spreading your legs, he said, “Show me what you do to your pussy when you’re alone.”

Intrigued, you slowly ran your fingers down to your swollen pussy lips. You used two fingers to penetrate yourself and your other hand went to your clit. “Mesh’la, your pussy is so pretty.” He took himself in his hand. “Pleasure yourself.”

As an exhibitionist, you were immediately turned on. You showed him exactly what you did. When you were near orgasm he had you stop. “You wanna take my cock in your little pussy again?”

You were desperate for stimulation. “Mm yes, please.” He reentered you on your side again, holding up your right leg and tossing it over him. “Such a tight cunt; such a good fuck.“ You moaned in response, alight with pleasure. “Tell me what you want. You wanna cum on my cock?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”You complied in between whimpers.

“You wanna feel me cum in you? Feel my cock?” He slammed into you from behind. You were so lost in the moment one of your kinks slipped out, “Yes, daddy. Fuck me good, daddy.” You inwardly cringed, but Boba didn’t miss a beat.

“You want daddy to fuck you? Have you been good?”

A sparkler was going off in your pussy. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good enough to cum on my cock?” He moved a hand to your clit.

“Tell daddy why.”

“I’ve been taking your cock so good. I showed you how I play,” you bit your lip as his fingers increased their pressure on your clit.

“You wanna make daddy happy?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Ask me to choke you.”

You gulped. Hot. You knew he was a freak. “Choke me, daddy,” you purred. His hand slid from your clit up your body, past your breasts, and to your throat. During the process your heart pounded its way up to your mouth. He did not give you time to get used to the idea. He was just choking you suddenly. You gasped for air and your hands went to his arm. He let go. 

“You okay, mesh’la?”

You cleared your throat. You hadn’t been prepared for Daddy Boba who wanted to choke you. “Yes daddy. Sorry daddy.”

“You’re not sorry yet.” His hand squeezed around your throat again. You kept your hands there, but held his wrist lightly to indicate consent. You struggled for breath as you felt him fuck you. Your vision started to get spotty. He released your throat. You sucked fresh air down, panting for a few moments. Then his hand tightened again.

His fucking became erratic; you knew he was close. So were you. “Cum for daddy, baby,” he breathed into your ear, still choking you. Your strangled cry erupted from your lips as your pussy clutched around him.

“Good girl,” he purred into your ear. You writhed in pleasure as he held you close to him. 

“Swallow daddy’s cum, baby,” he said, pulling out of you. You sat up on your knees and lowered yourself so you were eye level with his cock. He slapped you with it, teasingly.

“Mesh’la, you are such a nasty girl.”

You smile and take his cock in your mouth.


End file.
